Friends
by Marshmellow27
Summary: A bittersweet tale of the famous love triangle between Tai, Sora, and Matt. Enjoy! Final chapter up!
1. Hidden emotions

**Sora**

Tall and thin with a soft face-average...I spend hours looking at myself in the mirror; putting on make up, adjusting my uniform to make it look a little more uplifting and playful, but in the end I always look the same-average. What good is it to put on make-up if by the end of the day it's going to be gone? And don't get me started on the uniforms. How much could I do with these mold-green cloths? Sure it's a cute design, but who chose the colors, my grandma?

6:50 am the digital clock on my night stand reads. Its flashing numbers warning me; shouting at me 'HURRY UP OR YOU"LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' with its slow continuous flashing, but I ignore it.

I resume the hopeless attempts of trying to look good. It's pathetic really, this superficial veil that I cover myself with. Constantly making myself up to impress others when I can't even satisfy myself. Pretending to be happy and acting cool as if I could care less about the world when in reality all I want to do is cry myself to sleep and never wake up. Why do I even bother trying? I don't know. I've done this for so long I wouldn't know what else to do. As pointless as it may be, it's my daily routine and nothing will ever change.

I look in the mirror once more and frown. The odd fitted uniform makes me look like a little girl. My hair is so dull and my face looks pale due to the layer of powder I have on. Average-that's what I'll always be. I grab my back pack, say good bye to my mother and quickly walk out the door.

**Tai**

I had just exited my apartment when I thought I saw a girl walking down the corridors and swiftly turn the corner. I quickened my pace, hoping to catch up to her. My ears perked when I didn't hear anymore footsteps and in its place I now heard sobbing. I cautiously poked my head over the corner to see a heart breaking sight-Sora crying.

She stood alone with her head down, her hands tugging at her arms as if hugging herself. Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks. Even in this sorrowful moment she looked beautiful. The soft wind tossed her red locks about and the sun light shone down on her and created an aura around her figure. The wind carried her tantalizing scent; making me swoon with a single sniff as if it were a drug. I watched her perplexing face. Her porcelain skin, rosy cheeks and big ruby eyes were made no less beautiful by her silent tears.

"Tai?" I heard a fragile voice speak. I broke out of my stupor and saw that Sora had stopped crying and was now looking at me inquisitively.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long." I flatly responded. If only she knew that I had been watching her all along. If only she knew how much I love her and how my heart breaks when ever she cries.

"Oh, well come on or we'll be late for school." she faintly smiled and began to walk.

I nodded and followed her trail. We talked all the way to school but my mind was not on the conversation. The burning urges and desires I feel for her kept gnawing at my heart. If only she knew.

**Matt**

I sat under a tree outside of school waiting for the bell to ring. With my guitar at hand, I strummed a couple of cords to pass the time. Aware of all the hungry stares I received from my fan girls I paid no attention to my surroundings. Instead, my eyes focused on a pair walking through the courtyard. The two made their way through the crowd and joined me under the cool shade of the overgrown plant.

Tai greeted me with his usual high-five while Sora uttered a shy 'hello' as she sat down next to me. Tai began to gloat about his soccer victory yesterday afternoon; he's crazy about that sport. I politely listened and nodded here and then, but my real attention was on the red-headed beauty sitting next to me.

I stole glances at her and noticed that her crimson eyes were a little puffy, possibly due to crying. But why had she been crying? She seemed to be daydreaming for she didn't notice when I lightly tapped her shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed as she bit her bottom lip. As Tai chattered, all I could think of was Sora's soft lips. Oh how I wanted to hold her, kiss her pouty mouth and indulge in her sweet scent.

Its been years since I fell for her. From the moment I saw her I knew she was the one. But back then I was distant and afraid of others. Also, she was always with Tai. Every time I wanted to speak with her privately there he was. Every time I gazed at her there he was. He was and still is my obstacle to her heart.

RING! The bell's alarming tune startled everyone. We stood up and began to walk with the crowd; everyone going to their class. Music-my first period and one of the unfortunate classes without Sora. I bid farewell and departed from them as I entered the room and settled my guitar on the floor next to my seat. I glanced out the door and saw the two disappear into rushing bodies coming and going. Until lunch would I see them again.


	2. Love triangle

**Love triangle**

Half an hour into the school day and Tai was already bored out of his mind. It was the same thing everyday: the teacher lectured while the students dozed off. Today, however, was one of those rare times where the teacher was either too busy or lazy to preach and left an assignment for the class to do. Today's topic: Love.

Of course, without supervision, it was expected for more than half the class not to do their work. Sora, however, was among the good students who always do their work and as usual, she would make Tai do it as well. When the instructor exited the room and left the students to fend for themselves, Sora and Tai shared a quick glance, a nodd, and they both quietly snuk out of the room. Ditching class was always an exeption for Sora. Who wants to stay in an overcrowded buzz-filled room? Either way, homework and classwork must always be completed.

The two crept along the hallways and headed for the courtyard outside the cafeteria. There they found the privacy and quietness under a tree to do their work.

"Heh, love." Sora sighed and chuckled while sitting down.

"What's so funny about that?" Tai sat next to her.

"Well, seeing as how I'm the digidestined of Love I am expected to be an expert on the topic, right?" She replied and Tai nodded.

"But I actually don't know anything about it!" She dramatically threw her arms in the air.

Tai's face softened. "Sure you do."

Sora looked at Tai as he continued to talk. "You know how to love your family and friends." he smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't know what true love is." she sighed. "Mr. Fujiyama did this on purpose; he knew we wouldn't know anything about the subject."

Silence permeated between the two friends. It was minutes later that Tai spoke. "I do." he said with a smile and confident air.

"Oh, you do?" Sora raised an eyebrow and smirked sarcatically.

"Yes, I do."

"Then please, explain." she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the tree.

Tai looked down at the ground. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the words to say. "Well..." he began

"First you have to know what love is not."

Sora tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. Tai began to speak once more.

"When you get really nervous around someone its not love, its a crush. When you can't keep your hands off them its lust. If you stay with them because you like the way they flatter you with nice comments then its low self-esteem. If you are faithful to them then its just loyalty. If you want them because they are there, its loneliness. If you stay with them because you don't want to hurt them, then its pity. If they make your heart skip a beat, then its an infatuation. And if you tell them that they're all you think of then that's just a lie!"

Impressed with Tai's reflection on what love is not, Sora looked on and listened more carefully.

"When your heart aches and breaks when they're sad, then its love. When you cry for their pain, even when they try to be strong, its love. If they see your true heart and touch your soul so deeply it hurts, then its love. If you stay with them because an unexplainable mix of pain and pleasure draws you closer to them, then its love." Tai paused for a moment and looked up at the sky.

"Because even though love hurts, its all we search for in life. This comfort and sweet pain...its the purpose and meaning of life-to love." Tai finished, still looking up.

"Tai..." Sora was at a loss of words.

Time stopped for the two. The light breeze tickled their skin but they paid no attention. Their eyes were fixated on each other and in the heat of them moment, Tai reached out to Sora and caressed her cheek. "Sora..." RING! The bell cut him off in mid-sentence.

Rushing teens filled the courtyard; lunch was upon them. The two watched everyone settle on the benches as they waited for their third and fourth party members to arrive.

"Hey." a voice was heard from above.

Matt peered from behind the tree and looked down on his two friends. "Hey." Tai greeted back and Sora blushed and looked away.

"Where's Izzy?" Tai asked

"Uh, he said he had some work to do in the library." Matt replied as he kept his eyes on Sora while sitting down.

Tai quickly got up, dusted his pants, and fixed his ruffled shirt. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting something to eat!" he jolted into the cafeteria and lined up to receive his meal.

"Hi." Matt nugded Sora with his elbow. "Why so glum?"

"Um, its nothing." Sora tried to hide her redened face.

"Come on Sora, I can tell something's wrong." He leaned forward, trying to look at her face.

Sora avoided his gaze and turned away. "Ok, you don't have to tell me, I can guess and if I'm right you nod." he concluded.

"Hmm, lets see...did you have another fight with your mom?" he asked and she nodded.

"Are you stressed about schoolwork?" she nodded.

"Are you afraid that if you don't make the grades you won't be able to play tennis?" she nodded.

"Is that all?" he asked but this time she shook her head. "There's more?"

Matt looked at the sad girl and observed her expressions. "Does this have to do with a certain guy?" she nodded.

Afraid of going further into the subject and learning that Sora loves someone else, Matt stood quiet. He was surprised to hear her talking.

"He doesn't take notice in me." her eyes watered.

"Who am I kidding anyway, I can't compete with all the other girls he has drooling over him." tears trickled from her ruby eyes.

Matt cupped her face with his hands and lifted her to meet his gaze. "You really don't know how beautiful you are." he whispered.

"Hey Sora I got you some chocolate milk!" Tai's voice rang as he ran towards them.

Matt and Sora quickly separated and tried to look casual as Tai sat down next to Sora.

"Thanks Tai." Sora smiled and took the beverage.

"Here, you want some?" Tai offered Matt some pastries which he happily took.

The three friends ate and converesed. They joked and laughed as they always did. A normal and sweet sight from afar, but no one knew of the secret bond between them. A silent war raged between the two boys as the confused girl stood at the side lines, waiting for one of them to claim her as his prize. As an endless turn of the wheel, this love triangle would always be.


	3. Do I?

**Do I?**

**Sora**

It's Saturday night and as usual, I have nothing to do. I suppose it's quite normal, not everybody goes out and it's not mandatory, but still, I can't help but feel like a loser. Anyway, since my mom had already gone to bed, I decided to raid the living room for myself; mom and I never have the same taste in television shows. Before relaxing on the couch I decided to pop some popcorn. As I searched the kitchen cabinets for the popping corn, the phone rang.

RING...RING! I let it ring twice before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hi!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed from the other line.

I pulled the receiver away as I heard giggles and brought it back with ease while sitting down as I already knew who it was. "Hey Mimi, how are you?"

"Great! And you?"

Mimi- an idol for many girls. Beautiful hair and face, a nice figure; all the boys seem to like her. Yet, I am not a bit envious of her popularity. I imagine it must be really hard to live in her shoes. Having to put up a front everyday, looking good all the time, and putting on a fake smile. She has to live up to everyone's expectation; perfection. Her troubles must be much more severe than mine. How could I unload my stress on her when she has enough for the both of us?

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Hmm, you don't sound fine."

I should have known she would be on my trail. "What do you mean?"

"The tone of your voice, you don't sound fine."

I stood silent as I didn't know what to say. Catching the hint, Mimi began to speak again. "Still waiting for a sign?"

About a month ago, I had applied to a great university of design, but I still have not received word of my acceptance or rejection. Not many people know of my true passion and her question came to me as a surprise. How did she know? "Sort of." I responded.

"Don't tell me he hasn't made his move on you yet." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"His move? What are you talking about?"

"Come on Sora, don't be so naive...wait, we are talking about Tai, right?"

"Tai?" I nearly fell off the couch in shock at the turn of events. "He likes me?"

"Of course he does! Hello? Where have you been? He's totally in love with you. Everyone knows; we're just waiting for him to make his move, you guys belong together!"

"We do?"

"Well, yeah. You guys like the same sports, same foods, you have the same interests in movies and hobbies; you guys are best friends!"

"Best friends..."

"You guys are soul mates; you do like him don't you?"

"I guess."

"You _guess_? That doesn't sound too convincing."

"Eh..."

"Listen, it's pretty late over here and if my dad catches me on the phone he'll kill me so we'll chat more later, ok?"

"Sure."

"Bye!"

"Bye." I put the phone back on the receiver and sat back down on the couch, deep in thought.

The clicking of a door opening was heard down the hall followed by a groggy voice. "Sora, are you still awake?"

"Yeah mom."

"Oh, well go to bed, it's late!"

"Mom, its only 9:35." I baffled.

"That's pretty darn late for me. Now, come one, off to bed."

"Fine." I got up and headed to my room.

"Good night."

"Night mom." I closed the door, still shocked about the news I had just received.

Do I like Tai? I always have a blast with him and I can't say I never thought about being in a relationship with him. I guess I too expected us to be together, but then why do I find myself blushing over someone else?

I turned off the light and hopped into bed. With Tai fresh in my mind, I tossed between the sheets and tried to fall asleep.


	4. Why him?

ATTENTION! Before you begin to read this chapter listen to this. I have discovered a short episode/movie called **Michi E No Armor Shinka**. It can only be found in Japanese. It takes place on Valentine's Day where Davis attempts to get some attention from the ladies by emulating Matt and Izzy. (Both attempts ending badly) Meanwhile Sora, Kari, and Mimi are taken captive by Boltmon; a digimon in search of a heart. Long story short; in this episode, Matt officially declares his feelings towards Sora! I was wondering if anyone out there knows what I'm talking about and if they've seen it, and if so, fill me in with the details! Thanks!

**Why him?**

**Matt**

I carelessly strummed the strings of my guitar as I absentmindedly stared at the wall. I thought it'd be nice to take a break from performing, but all I found was loneliness. I set my guitar aside and lay on my bed and all I could think was Sora. I wonder what she could be doing. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and dialed her number. Her cell phone went unanswered and I kept getting a busy tone on her house phone. She's probably talking to Tai. Hmm, why does she always go to him in her time of need? What does he have that I don't?

I stood up and threw the phone on my bed and walked to the bathroom. There I examined myself in the large mirror above the sink. I ruffled out the wrinkles on my clothes and smoothed out my hair, I'm cute, right? I'm smart, I have my own band, and I have the looks; then why doesn't Sora like me?

I stared at myself in the mirror for minutes. If I get a hair cut would she notice? Would she like me if I join a sport? But that's like imitating Tai and that's one of the least things I would want to do; that guy is such a dork. Still, why him?

I walked back to my room and flopped down on my bed. I turned on the radio and tried to suppress the thought of Sora and Tai.

**Tai**

I spent most of the day scolding on the D I receive on my last math test and told myself that tonight was going to be all about studying. I stocked up on junk food and locked myself in my room and began studying session.

Everything was going well. I had food to munch on and beverages to quench my thirst and I actually seemed to understand the work, but as I was taking a brief break, I caught sight of a photograph next to my computer. It was of me and Sora on her 16th birthday; her face was covered in icing as I pushed her head even further into the cake. My heart filled with nostalgic emotions and I felt the need to hear her voice.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number but I kept getting a busy signal. I reluctantly hung up the phone and paced around my room; what if she's talking with Matt?

I sat on my bed with my arms folded across my chest; why does she like him? I could be cool and suave too! I set my books aside and pondered on a way to catch Sora's attention. So much for studying...


	5. Valentine

**Valentine**

_February 14, Valentine's Day_

Sora sat under a tree at school eating her lunch when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned towards the direction of the tap only to find emptiness and a tap on her other shoulder. Suddenly, a pair of hands draped over her face and covered her eyes. There was only one person who played with her like that.

"Tai..." she sighed but there was no answer.

Puzzled, Sora pulled away and stood up to face this mystery guy. "Matt?" Since when does he fool around like that?

"None other." he grinned.

"I thought you were..." Sora drifted off.

Matt faked an annoyed expression and replied. "I know, how insulting!" he smiled.

They both sat down and leaned against the tree in silence. "So..." Matt tried to break the tension

Sora skeptically observed his appearance. "You look different." She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

Matt smirked, happy that she had noticed the change in him. "New hair style." he said.

"Hardly..." Sora replied and received a confused stare.

"It looks a lot like your old hair style." (Digimon- Season 1) She explained. "I like it." She concluded.

Matt relaxed and grinned. "Glad to hear." he replied as he opened his back pack and took out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Sora asked between bites and mouthfuls of food.

Matt kept reviewing the sheet of paper and answered in a flat tone. "A list of the sports here at school."

Sora's eyes widened; nearly choking on her sandwich she swallowed hard. "Sports? Since when do you like sports?"

"Since yesterday."

"And why the sudden change?"

Matt thought for a moment. "Just wanted to try something new."

"Hmm, so which sport are you going to take?" Sora scooted closer to Matt and peered over his shoulder to view the list.

Matt smiled to himself; satisfied with his plan of attraction. "I don't know yet, what do you think?"

"How about..." Sora was cut off by the loud sound of a tambourine.

"Hey guys." Tai jingled his small instrument. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy!" Sora covered her ears. "What are you doing with a tambourine?"

"I thought it'd be cool to play an instrument and since I have no knowledge of music.." he shook the instrument."..I thought it would be easy to start off with something simple." Tai explained and sat in front of them.

"Well, think again, a tambourine isn't as simple as it seems." Matt spoke.

Sora had lost interest in the conversation as she watched the other kids at school mingle. It was Valentine's Day and every one had a special someone. There were red balloons, heart-shaped chocolates, roses, and teddy bears in the hands of every girl in Odaiba High except her. Matt noticed her lonesome expression and reached for his back pack where he held a gift for her. Tai noticed what Matt was doing and immediately sprang for his bag and took out his present for Sora. They both handed her their gifts at the same time and simultaneously cheered. "Happy Valentine's Day Sora!"

Shocked, Sora took the gifts while Matt and Tai stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Being slightly bigger, Matt's present caught Sora's attention and was the first to be opened. She untied the red silky laze that embroided the long rectangular box and stood speechless as she peered inside the container.

"Oh, Matt..." she gasped and slowly took out a silver necklace with a heart-shaped charm. "It's beautiful!" Matt crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the tree and shot Tai a smug expression.

Tai furrowed his eyebrows and turned his attention to Sora. "Open mine!" he anxiously exclaimed.

Sora put down the necklace and picked up a slightly smaller square box. She tore the wrapping and opened the box that revealed a shimmery silver bracelet. "Tai, you shouldn't have!"she exclaimed.

"Thank you guys!" She hugged Tai and then Matt.

The trio was interrupted by a small thump of a back pack. "Hi." Izzy joined the group.

"Hey Izzy, look!" Sora excitedly showed off her gifts.

Impressed, Izzy replied. "Well, I knew I couldn't compete with Tai and Matt here so I decided to give you something simple that came from the heart." He took out a small music box filled with rose pedals. "Here you go Valentine." he joked. Sora took it, opened it, causing some of the pedals to fall elegantly as the small ballerina twirled to the enchanting lullaby.

"Oh, Izzy how did you know?" Sora threw her arms around Izzy; nearly choking him.

"Well...I saw you ogling the box through the store window the other day. It seemed like you really liked it so I got it for you."

"Thank you." Sora smiled and planted a soft kiss on Izzy's cheek; Matt and Tai sat gawking.

Izzy's face grew a crimson red as he sheepishly replied. "It was nothing, really...heh." he put his hand behind his head as both Matt and Tai shot death glares at him.

RING! The bell announced the end of lunch. Every one picked their things up and scattered; each heading their different destinations. Izzy gathered his things and lent his hand to Sora who gratefully took it.

"Thanks again." she spoke.

"Don't worry about it! You know you're my girl!" Izzy laughed (By the way, his gestures are completely out of friendship and in the spirit of Valentine's Day; their relationship is 100 percent platonic!)

"Yeah, only when Mimi's not here." Sora smirked as Izzy turned red as a tomato.

"Eh...gotta go!" He made a dash towards his computer class.

Bitter about what had just happened Matt and Tai walked in silence; their odd behavior unnoticed by Sora. They reached the field where Sora made her departure. "Thanks you guys, see you later!" She sprang into the girl's locker room.

Tai and Matt watched her disappear through the doors. When she was out of sight, they glanced at each other and walked away with out saying a word.

"She gave _Izzy_ a kiss!" Matt grunted through his teeth.

At the other end of the hall, Tai shared the same resentment. "How did _Izzy _get a kiss?"

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody!**


	6. Thunderstorm

**Thunderstorm**

"He gave you a bracelet?" screeched a high pitched voice through the phone.

Sora sat on her bed; the phone on one hand and the television remote on the other. She surfed each t.v station while filling Mimi in with the details of her Valentine's Day.

"Yes Mimi…" Sora rolled her eyes at her friend's overreaction; it's just a bracelet, right?

"This is BIG! He's showing his love for you!"

"Hmm, I doubt it. I mean, Matt gave me something too; hell, even Izzy had a gift for me!"

"Matt gave you some- wait a minute, Izzy gave you something?"

"Eh…" Sora tried to go around the subject. "Yeah, Matt gave me a necklace with a heart shaped charm."

"I wasn't asking about Matt." Mimi sternly stated. "What did Izzy give you?"

Sora cringed her teeth. "A music box." She mumbled and there was silence on the other line.

Sora panicked and began to talk again. "No big deal Mimi; it's just a little box, eh..."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "Well, I guess I can't always keep him on check."

Sora relaxed. "Oh Mimi, you know you're the only one for Izzy."

"Really?"

"Always and for ever!"

"Ok. Now about Matt, I can't believe he gave you a necklace!"

"Me either..." Sora fiddled withthe silver chain an ran it through her fingers.

"Looks like Tai's got some competition." Mimi's comment caused Sora to blush.

"Mimi! No way would _Matt_ ever like _me_." Sora's voice held disappointment as she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

At that moment, Sora's mother pocked her head into the room. "Sora, could you close the shop for me tonight?"

"Sure mom, but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be down there?"

"I was there. I kept calling but you wouldn't answer your cell phone and the house phone is obviously being occupied." Ms. Takenouchi crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the phone that Sora held in her hand.

"Eh...sorry." Sora sheepishly apologized.

"Anyway, I have to deliver some bouquets west of Odaiba."

"At this time?" It was 8 pm.

"Yes, it's an emergency. Besides, why complain? We have a lot of business at this time."

"Probably because we're the only flower shop open." Sora sarcastically remarked.

"Exactly." Ms. Takenouchi smiled. "So get down there and open up again!" She exited Sora's room, grabbed her car keys from the kitchen table, put on her coat and shoes and headed out.

Sora sighed and quickly picked the phone up, remembering that she still had Mimi on the line. "Mimi?"

"Still here."

"Oh good, sorry about that. I have to go to the shop."

"So I heard."

"I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Sora set the phone aside and walked over to her dresser where she brushed her ruffled hair.

She then grabbed her long blue coat, put on her shoes, and walked out of the apartment. Outside, the cold crisp air was so thick it almost permeated through Sora's bones. She quickly made her way through the crowd as it began to drizzle. She reached the shop, unlocked it, turned on the lights, put on an apron and sat behind the counter; awaiting last minute shoppers.

* * *

Matt lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating about the events of the day before. The kiss still boggled his mind. In a swift movement, he sat up and looked around his room. The lights were off; the only illumination came from the sparks of lightning from the storm that raged outside. 

"Sora..." Matt groaned and flopped back down on his bed.

Seconds later, he suddenly jolted up, put on his jacket and shoes and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

"My god I've only been here 20 minutes? It's so boring!" Sora complained to the emptiness of the shop. 

"It's raining." She looked out the display window. "I don't think anyone would shop in this weather so I guess it's safe to close." She happily concluded.

She walked around the counter and over to the display window where she switched the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. She then proceeded to clean up. Whilst putting away some flowers, a jingle resonated from the bells that hung from the door that announced an entrance or exit.

"Sorry, we're closed." Sora spoke out, continuing her activity, never taking her eyes off the flowers.

"It's ok, I'm not here for the flowers." the familiar voice made Sora's ears perk.

"Matt?" She turned to face her visitor.

He was literately drenched from head to toe; the storm had thickened.

"What are you doing here?" Sora questioned.

With out a word, Matt walked towards her, cupped her face with his hands and locked his lips with hers. (There was a rumor that in an episode of Digimon- Season 2 Japanese version- Tai kissed Sora in her mother's flower shop. I decided to put Matt in the picture.) Droplets of water slid from his face and lingered between their lips; adding to the sweetness that Sora's vanilla lip gloss created. They melted in each others arms; neither wanting the moment the end. Unfortunately, the kiss was broken just as quickly as it was initiated. In realization of what he had just done; Matt blushed, almost ashamed, and quickly walked out of the shop; disappearing into the rain. Sora watched him leave; her heart pounding due to the rush of the kiss, but also hurting for his sudden departure. She snapped out of her stupor, turned off the lights, locked the shop and headed back home.

Running, Sora made her way to her apartment. The door was locked; her mom was still out on the delivery. Sora entered and discarded her wet clothes and snuggled into dry, warm sweats and a soft turtle-neck sweater. She sat on her bed; hugging her legs close to her chest.

"Why did he run off like that?" She sighed.

The night was still young but Sora didn't feel like staying up; she just wanted to get some sleep. Just as she slithered under her covers; her D-Terminal beeped; announcing a message received. Sora opened it and read its contents.

_Hey Sora, you still up?_

_-Tai_

Sora replied: _Yes, still afraid?_

Tai: _Every time._

Sora: _Come over then._

Tai: _I'm already here._

Sora got up, walked out into the living room and opened the door. Tai stood outside with a pillow under his arm and a sleeping bag in the other. Lightning struck and caused Tai to shiver.

"I can't believe you're still afraid of thunderstorms." Sora giggled as they both entered the apartment and headed to her room.

"They're scary ok." Tai unfolded his sleeping bag beside Sora's bed.

"Well, everything is going to be all right." Sora crawled into bed. "Good night." she turned off the lights.

"Good night." Tai answered. "Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

They both drifted into sleep.


	7. Two guys, one girl

**Two guys, one girl**

Outside, the birds chirped a contagious tune that livened up the city despite the harsh wind and cold of the receding thunderstorm. Inside, Tai moaned and stretched; his groggy eyes fluttering due to the bright rays of light that came through the curtains of the window.

"Time to wake up!" Sora's face suddenly came into view.

Burrowing his head under the pillow, Tai groaned. "Ugh...five more minutes!"

"Oh come on Tai, its Saturday morning." Sora opened up the curtains and let the sun shine through. "The day is ours; let's make the most of it."

Tai remained hiding under his pillow and curled under his sleeping bag for more warmth. "You make the most of it and tell me how it went."

Sora rolled her eyes while brushing her hair; looking at herself in the large mirror on her dresser. "You're going to have to get up eventually."

Tai grunted.

"Not even to eat?"

"Food?" Tai sprang up. "What's for breakfast?"

Sora turned to him and smirked. "Bunny pajamas." she said.

Tai skeptically raised and eyebrow and looked down to examine himself. He was wearing bunny pajamas that he had obviously grown out of years ago for the long sleeves reached his elbows, his belly popped out and the pants rose up to his shins.

"Eh..." he sheepishly smiled while tugging down the shirt to cover his exposed stomach.

Sora giggled and walked to the kitchen with Tai on her trail. "We're having eggs, bacon..." she could see Tai already drooling from the corner of her eye. "Hash brown and pancakes." she finished while taking out a frying pan and all the necessary ingredients to prepare their meal.

"Great!" Tai sat at the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.

Within minutes, the apartment was filled with the intoxication aroma of food. Tai and Sora took their plates into the living room where they ate and watched t.v.

"Where's your mom?" asked Tai through mouthfuls.

"At the flower shop. She opens early on Saturday; she's usually gone before I get up."

"Wow, that's pretty early."

Baffled, Sora raised an eyebrow and pointed at the clock that hung on the opposite wall. "Tai, its 10:50!"

"Well, it's early for me!" Tai argued.

"Whatever." Sora shook her head and continued eating.

They spent the remainder of the morning glued to their seats; watching the usual Saturday morning cartoon line up. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Could you get that Tai?"

Tai nodded and walked towards the door. His eyes widened as their visitor was revealed.

"Matt?"

"Tai?" They spoke in unison; both equally surprised to see the each other.

"Matt?" Sora's soft voice broke the awkward tension. "What are you doing here?"

Rubbing his head, Matt answered. "Well, I wanted to talk about...uh, what happened-wait! What's he doing here?" he pointed at Tai. "And in bunny pajamas?"

Tai retorted; having been insulted twice for his wardrobe. "This isn't about me, what are you doing here?"

Sora sighed. "Oh boy. Tai, maybe you should go home before your mom worries about you."

Tai pouted but agreed. "Ok, let me get my things."

Tai headed inside Sora's bedroom and came out minutes later with his sleeping bag and pillow. "Talk to you later Sora." he chirped and stared coldly at Matt. "See you."

Matt entered the apartment, flabbergasted. "He slept over?" he exclaimed and Sora nodded.

"Why?"

"Thunderstorms." Sora mumbled; barely audible to Matt.

"Thunderstorms?"

"What did you want to talk about?" Sora quickly changed the subject.

Matt blushed, remembering what had happened. "Listen Sora..." he took her delicate hand into his rougher one. "There's something gnawing away at me and it's been doing so since we first met." he tucked a loose red lock behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

There was a pause and they remained in each others gaze for what seemed an eternity. Their connection was broken by the loud ring of the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hey its Tai, is Matt still there?"

Sora sighed in annoyance. "Yes Tai he's..." she pocked her head into the living room and found emptiness and the front door open. "..gone."

"He left?"

"Yeah..listen, I'm going to help my mom at the shop, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Sora hung up and looked around the empty apartment. "That's odd."

Sora reluctantly got dressed and headed to the flower shop where she spent the remainder of her weekend in until Monday came and it was time to resume studies. Walking around the school, Sora felt and eerie silence lingering; half of the students were still asleep. Waiting for the bell to ring, she leaned against the lockers and read a book. Her reading, however, was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So what's this about Matt and Tai fighting for _your love_?" Izzy stated; exaggerating the phrase _your love_ to make the situation more dramatic.

"You've been talking to Mimi." Sora replied without taking her eyes off the book.

"Always." Izzy grinned.

"Yeah well don't listen to what she says; she overreacts."

"Hmm, I don't know." Izzy nudged Sora with his elbow. "Those two have been at each others throats for you since we met at camp." he teased and caused Sora to blush.

"Whatever." she hid her face in the book.

"So what are you going to do about them?"

"For today, stay clear of them. I need some time to think."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Pretend I'm really busy with work in class and spend nutrition and lunch in the library."

Izzy nodded. "Ok, I'll cover for you."

RING! The bell signaled the beginning of class.

"Thanks Izzy, I'll see you later." Sora waved and rushed to class.

"Anytime!" Izzy shouted back as she disappeared through the crowd.

_Later that afternoon..._

Sora had successfully managed to avoid both Tai and Matt. It turned out she really did have a lot of work to do and spent most of the afternoon in the library. It was now 6:00pm and the sun had set; time to go home.

Sora gathered her things and walked out; shuttering from the cold brisk air. She walked down the street, passing by the park where she spotted a lonely figure under a tree. Sora squinted her eyes to have a better look and confirmed that it was Tai- who could miss that hair? She decided to talk to him for a bit and walked over, set her things down and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" she softly asked.

Tai was fixated on the ground; staring at something Sora couldn't see. "Nothing, I was just out for a walk." he didn't seem to realize that it was Sora.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes." he looked up at the sky. "Sora." he whispered.

"What about me?"

At the sound of this, Tai turned to his side; surprised to see her. "Sora!" he jolted up. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax Tai." she stood up. "I just came from the library and I saw you sitting here alone."

Tai didn't seem to hear a word she was saying; he merely stared at her cherry lips.

"Tai?" she looked at him skeptically.

Taking the opportunity, Tai took her hand in his and placed the other on her shoulder while resting his forehead against hers. His eyes mournful; pleading for her love. (If you want to see the picture of the moment I am describing then click or copy and paste this link http/www.kaoruspage.de/Bilder/Digi(love)bilda/taiora.jpg but for some reason I am not able to put in the link in correctly so after the http put in a collen ( : ) and another slash ( / ) and if you still can't see it, email me and I'll send it to you.)

"I need you Sora." he whispered. "I love you."

Blood rushed to Sora's face and left a crimson line across her cheeks. Her heart pounded; not knowing what to do. Tai leaned over for a kiss; their lips lightly brushing against each others'. Sora panicked, pushed Tai away and ran as fast as she could; not caring about her things. She ran and ran and while looking back she bumped into a sturdy figure.

"Sorry." Sora grumbled in pain. She looked up and saw that Matt was lending her a hand which she gladly took.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied when Matt suddenly planted his lips on hers.

"I'm sorry I took off the other day." he said between kisses. "I was so scared."

"Matt." she pleaded trying to break free from his embrace.

Footsteps were heard behind them. They turned to see Tai running up to them carrying Sora's things. As he approached them he dropped her books and bag aside and lunged at Matt; punching him in the face. Sora gasped and came between them to prevent any further injuries.

"Stop! I've had enough." she said while picking up her things and running off.

Matt and Tai remained standing; watching her leave.


	8. Friends

**Friends**

It had been three days since Tai confessed his love for Sora, three days since Matt gave her her first kiss and three days since the incident at the park. Neither Tai or Matt had heard anything from Sora after that night. She hadn't shown up for school or contacted anyone; it was as if she disappeared from the face of the earth. It was currently lunch at Odaiba High and Tai walked about school with his tray of food at hand, headed to the lone bench on the northeast of the cafeteria where he met up with Izzy.

"Still no word from Sora?" Izzy asked as he typed something in his laptop.

Tai sighed, set his things aside and sat down. "No." He began to pick at his food. "Have you heard from her?" There was hope in his voice.

Izzy stopped typing and looked up at his friend with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You have!" Tai exclaimed accusingly.

"Shhh! Relax Tai."

"So what did she tell you?"

"Well..." Izzy sat up straight and folded his arms across his chest. "She told me a lot of things."

"Come on Izzy don't play around with me." Tai pleaded. "Why hasn't she been coming to school?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" Izzy pushed his laptop towards Tai and turned it around so he could view the screen. "I'm talking to her right now."

Stunned, Tai stared at the screen, not knowing what to do but repeatedly read the few words on the screen that read: _"Izzy are you still there?"_

Before beginning to type, Tai humbly looked at his friend and smiled. "Thanks."

(remember! This is a conversation between Tai and Sora but the screen name says Izzy since it is his laptop, oh and Sora doesn't know its Tai!)

_Izzy: Yeah, I'm still here._

_Sora: Good, I thought your laptop froze again._

_Izzy: No, it didn't. Why haven't you been coming to school?_

_Sora: I'm not feeling well._

_Izzy: Are you sick?_

_Sora: Sort of, I ate some of my mom's cooking the other day and let's just leave at that._

_Izzy: Uh, ok._

_Sora: Anyway, it couldn't have come at a better time. I couldn't face Tai or Matt the day after...you know._

_Izzy: What are you going to do about them?_

_Sora: I don't know._

Tai hesitated for a moment before typing in his next question.

_Izzy: Who do you like?_

He nervously waited for her answer.

_Sora: I don't know..._

Tai was about to type something else when Sora sent him another message.

_Sora: Matt._

Tai's world came crashing down. His true love chose another guy. With a dry throat, and teary eyes, he flimsily typed.

_Izzy: Oh._

_Sora: Something wrong?_

_Izzy: No, nothing. The bell just rang; I have to get to class._

_Sora: Ok, bye._

_Izzy: Bye._

Tai slowly closed the laptop and handed it to Izzy.

"What did she say?" Inquired Izzy.

"She likes Matt." Tai melancholy answered, not looking at his friend for fear that he'd notice the tears welling in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Tai dumped his meshed up food, slung his back pack over his shoulder and walked away.

_Later that after noon..._

DING-DONG! The doorbell's chime resonated through out Sora's apartment.

"I'm coming!" She shouted from the kitchen.

She opened the door and found Tai with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. "Tai..." She gasped.

"Hi Sora, mind if I talk to you?"

"Sure, come in."

"No thanks, this won't take long."

"Ok." Sora was confused.

"Listen Sora, I'm sorry for rushing you like that the other day." He blushed at his bluntness the other day when he kissed her. "I know you've got someone else in mind."

Sora quirked her head to the side. "What are you talk-" she was interrupted.

"Its ok, I know who you've chosen and I'm fine with it." He stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek with his hand. "We're still best friends." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You'll always be my girl." and with that, he planted a soft passionate kiss on her lips which she didn't resist to.

He pulled away gently and began to walk away; leaving her dumbfounded. As he walked, he looked back and shouted. "Hope you feel better! Stay away from your mom's cooking!" he waved and disappeared down the apartment corridors.

Sora stared blankly in the direction he had left when it hit her. "It was him on the computer!" she slapped her forehead with her hand. She went inside, closed the door, and leaned against it. "I'm sorry Tai." she sighed.

_The next day..._

Sora walked through the school field squinting her eyes in every direction, searching for her friends. When she spotted them a few yards away sitting under a tree, she took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Look whose back." Izzy stated the obvious.

"Nice to see you too Izzy." Sora replied.

She was about to sit down when Matt stood up and said "Sora, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sora looked down at Tai who looked at her with mournful eyes and a sad smile. He nodded, gesturing her to go ahead. Sora smiled back and replied. "Sure."

The two walked a couple of feet away from their other friends where they were sure they were out of hearing distance.

"Sora, I-" Matt spoke but was shushed by Sora.

"Matt, you don't have to explain." She blushed. "I like you too."

Ecstatic, Matt exclaimed. "You do?" He picked her up and spun her around. "You don't know how I've longed to hear you say those words." he whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly.

They stared into each others intense eyes and share a sweet kiss. There was no need for more words; they walked hand in hand back to the tree.

"Congratulations." Izzy greeted them, noticing their link.

"Thanks." Sora blushed.

"I have to tell Mimi." He shouted and began to furiously type into his laptop.

"You're talking to her?" Sora shouted. "Let me see!" she sat next to Izzy and observed their conversation over his shoulder; occasionally typing in a few things herself.

Excluded, Matt and Tai sat next to each other and watched.

"Congratulations." Tai said.

"Thanks, no hard feelings?" Matt reached his hand out and gestured a hand shake.

Tai looked at his hand and smiled. "No hard feelings."

They shook on the agreement. "We'll always be friends." They both said in unison.

They turned their attention back on Sora and Izzy when Tai spoke once more. "But if you ever hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Matt laughed at the comment. He wasn't serious was he? He stopped laughing when his friends stared at him blankly. "Eh..." he grew nervous.

Just then, Tai began to laugh and ruffled Matt's hair with his hand. "I'm just kidding."

"Not my hair!" Matt shouted; grabbing both Izzy and Sora's attention.

They watched as Matt pulled out a personal mirror out of his back pack and began to fix his hair. A guy packing a mirror in his back pack? What's that about?Everyone started to laugh and tease. In the moment, Sora happened to catch a glimpse of Tai who stared at her with happy eyes. They smiled at each each other and only at each other. Yes...everything was going to be ok.

THE END


End file.
